disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta
Fawn:"Why does the queen have to throw a fancy dinner? Why can't we just put together a fun game of pea shoot?" Rosetta:"Because pea shoot isn't fun. Fawn:"It's a lot more fun than getting dressed up." Rosetta:"How would you know? You've never done it!" Fawn: "Well, How would you know that pea shoot isn't fun? '''I've never seen you try it!" ''' Rosetta: "Well...I...um...well..." '' -''From ''Rosetta's Daring Day '''Rosetta' the garden fairy is gentle and mannered, but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. She shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell and in the films, speaks with a Southern accent. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She is close friends with Fawn and Silvermist. She has a crush on Bobble (ex-boyfriend) and Sled (ideal boyfriend). She is the main protangist in Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games and serves as the secondary tritagonist in Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, and Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends so she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is shown in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, that she dislikes mud despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by it's cover. She was once smitten by an Ice-talent sparrowman named Sled. Rosetta wears pink or red dresses that resemble flower petals. She has somewhat curly hair that falls to her waist in the books. In the films In Tinker Bell, Rosetta is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Rosetta, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she decided she no longer wanted to be a tinker. However, after seeing Tink fix the music box, she changed her mind. Later, after Tink fixed everything they went to the Mainland to deliver spring. In Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, she simply makes a few cameo appearences. She appears during the film's opening, she appears again as Tink askes her and the others to borrow some Pixie Dust, she appears in the Fairy Tale Theater scene, and lastly towards the ending. In[[ Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue| Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue]], she along with the others, attempt to rescue Tinker Bell from the Griffiths house. It is shown here that she dislikes mud. In'' Pixie Hollow Games, she and Chloe work to break the Garden-talents' legendary losing streak. At first she didn't try hard but after she let Chloe down on the second day, she stepped it up. They almost lost when Rumble cheated, but won when Glimmer didn't cross the finish line and this time,Rosetta is shown as the main protagonist. In the books In ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies, she and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appeared at the beginning of A Masterpiece for Bess, when Tinker Bell showed everyone the potrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asked Bess to paint a potrait of her. When it was done, she asked Bess to fixed her nose which you never tell an art-talent. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which is the newest fad. Rosetta appeared in Tink, North of Never Land, when she sat next to Terence during Tor's story. When music came on, she made Terence dance with her. ]] She appears briefly in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help, a party is announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable they decide to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her medal and prasied her for facing her fears. She appeared briefly in Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Romantic Interests Bobble Bobble is Rosetta's ex-boyfriend, but recently broke up when Rosetta kissed Sled in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings because Fawn told him that they kissed and yet they're still friends. Sled Sled is Rosetta's ideal boyfriend in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings they kissed after their wings have returned to them. Apperances Books *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *A Masterpiece for Bess *Tink, North of Never Land *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Rosetta's Daring Day *Rosetta's Dress Mess *Four Clues for Rani Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Rosetta is voiced by Kristin Chenoweth and Megan Hilty. *Rosetta Fun Facts: *In the fourth film,Rosetta is shown as the main protagonist. **'Favorite Food': Buttercup soup **'Favorite Flower': Roses, of course **'Fashion Statement: '''Pretty in pink **'Lives in: 'Rose blossom chalet **'Known for: '''Her charming accent **Rosetta is the 3rd eldest among of Tink's friends. **Her friends include:Chloe, Lily, Silvermist, Fawn, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, and Vidia. =Image Gallery= Rosetta.png Rosetta2.png Rosetta3.png Rosetta Frog Riding.JPG|Rosetta rides a frog Category:Never Fairies Category:garden-talent fairies Category:females Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters